An Endless Dream
by HealingPasts
Summary: [Complete]What happens when Roy, Marth, and Link get sent 7 years into the future? Will chaos occur or will a secret change them? 0.0
1. the beginning

**An Endless Dream**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, rainy afternoon in the Smash Mansion when Roy, Marth, and Link were doing absolutely nothing. Roy was the first one to break the spell of silence.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Roy in his childish voice. Link and Marth began to stare out the window as though they haven't heard anything Roy said. Roy then began to reach for his pillow. He let out a battle cry and was hitting them with his orange pillow.

"No fair! I call a redo on that pillow fight!"

"Its your lose Marth. Either way I could've beaten you with one hand tied behind my back."

"I'd like to see that happen. How about both hands?" said Link as he held the duck tape out to Roy who was looking like a complete idiot. Link then charged at him and tackled him to the ground. That's when their lives would change forever. A blinding light flashed right in front of them. They couldn't move... they lay motionless for a few hours. Roy woke up to the sound of chimes echoing through the vast coast of an ocean. He sat up and saw that Marth and Link wasn't with him. He began to think more than he had ever before. He looked into the ocean that was rumbling like thunder. He looked closer to see a green hat... the same one Link had wore. Roy jumped head first into the water and saw Link floating lifelessly around the mighty waves. Roy grabbed Link and swam to the coast where a girl about 13, was standing with a surprised look on her face. She helped Roy up with Link. Lucky Link was still breathing and Roy was now staring at the young girl.

"Who are you? Where are we?" questioned Roy as he began to stare into the young girl's pure gray eyes.

"My name is Ariel and we're in the vast forest that leads to Brinstar."

"Brinstar? Wait where's-"

Before Roy could finish his sentence, Link regained consciousness and he began to stare at the open sky.

"Link are you okay? Link? Say something!"

"We're not in the mansion anymore. Hello who is she?"

"I'm Ariel and we're in the vast forest that leads to Brinstar," explained Ariel who appeared more annoyed than ever. Then Roy began to stare once again as he couldn't resist Ariel's long black hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were like stones, they were full of no emotions, and they were the color of stones. She smiled faintly at Roy and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Brinstar. I must tell Princess Samus that you have arrived for your journey."

"Princess Samus? When is Samus a princess? And when did we agree to going on a journey?"

"Patience Roy, and you as well Link. I know that you don't understand yet what's going on but please, your questions will be answered very soon. Roy, Link if you don't mind coming with me."

Link shrugged and followed Ariel. Roy couldn't trust Ariel yet and he was afraid that she was leading him into a trap. After all Marth is still missing and Samus had always been a bounty hunter not a princess. Roy was very confused now but he didn't say anything because there was such a dramatic change in Brinstar and the people that lived there. Roy couldn't do anything but follow. He thought it could be a trap or more than a trap but an adventure that might lead to a journey that might change their lives forever. Roy thought to himself.

_"Where could Marth be? This can't be Brinstar. There's something odd about that Ariel girl. But what is it that makes her so odd? Different from everything else on this island?"_


	2. Roy Dead?

**An Endless Dream**

**Chapter 2**

Days turned into night and nights turned into days as Link, Ariel and Roy were traveling toward the Brinstar tunnel. Link was getting very annoyed that they haven't arrived yet.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" screamed Link as he was ripping out his hair. Ariel turned to him and replied with a shrug.

"So you don't even know if we're there yet or not?"

"No I don't know Roy. I just know that there is dozens upon dozens of traps that Princess Samus lay out around this area."

"I don't get what you said! Let's just get out of- AH!"

Roy was hanging on to the edge of a snake pit. Link helped him up. Link was now yelling at Roy for not paying attention to where he was walking. Roy walked away. Link began to look at Ariel who was now fixing her long black hair that was hanging over her face. Link had to agree with the fact that she was beautiful.

"Okay what's going on here Ariel? I know that Roy never introduced himself to you and you just knew his name wasn't by chance. So spill it what's going on here?"

"Fine you caught me red handed. Ariel isn't my real name... its Angel. And I'm from a planet called Earth. I came here to change the way time is set up. I mean after Roy's death and I saw him it kind of seemed-"

"Wait! What do you mean by after _Roy's _death? I'm confused. What year are you from? Am I allowed to tell Roy?" questioned Link who was now banging his head against a tree, trying to get this straight. Angel just slapped her head.

"No you're not allowed to tell Roy this. I'm from the year 2006. Roy died 7 years before I turned 13. The day I took everyone from the mansion was the day that, well a war began."

"War? You mean that a war began?"

"Yes Roy, Marth and you were held back at the mansion to defend it until everyone got to safety. While Marth and you were holding off the Vemon Assassins from destroying the mansion... Roy got killed on accident by Marth."

By the time Angel was done with this she was crying and on her knees. Link was paralyed... did he hear right? Was it true? Roy was dead! He then saw Roy come out of nowhere with a blonde girl. She had armor just like Samus back 7 years ago.

"Hello Link, and Angel. Link do you remember me?" said the girl who had the armor on. Link shook his head. The girl was charging her gun. Now Link remembered who she was.

"Now I remember! You're Samus! Sammy! I haven't seen you... wait I haven't seen you since this morning. That doesn't matter though! I'm glad to see you!"

Samus shook Link, and Roy's hand. She walked over to Angel and whispered something to her. Angel's eyes widened.

"Are you sure I should tell him?"

Samus nodded and Angel was now walking toward Roy. She started to cry and hugged Roy and shouted that he was dead.

"Dead... I'm dead? You must have the wrong person. I'm still alive, and I'm not dead," said Roy who was now pushing Angel away. "Wait a minute... when we arrived why did Samus call you Angel?"

Angel told Roy the whole story of what happened. Roy was stunned. He backed away as Angel told him where his burial site was. Roy ran toward that destination. He came to a halt as he saw the ruins of the mansion. He saw a stone that had words carved on it.

_**Here lies Roy. The best friend a man of any age could as for. For those who respected him, let them rest in peace. Roy died in battle to the death...**_

Roy took a long time to let it soak in. He heard music and he followed to where it was. He saw a young boy who had a music box open. He looked up at Roy and he smiled.

"Hi Roy. I knew I would see you!" called the young boy who obviously knew Roy. Roy looked at the music box.

"Hi who are you?"

"I'm Mark, Marth's younger self if you call it that."

"Mark? That's a good name. You obviously know me."

"I met you before you died. I never wanted to believe it but I guess its true that you are dead," said Mark who looked sadly at the music box. He straighten up. "I remember, right before that battle, that you gave me this. You said it would keep me safe."

"I wish I could remember but I don't. I'm so sorry."

Roy had a tear rolling down his cheek. Mark caught his tear. He looked at Roy and smiled again.

"You don't have to remember me. Just know that the music box worked and kept me safe through the battle but I died shortly afterward. I now watch over troubled souls that wander Nintendo."

"Hey Roy are you here?" shouted Link who was crying too. Roy looked at Link and stared back at Mark... but he wasn't there. He was there and gone with the wind. Roy got up and saw that the music box was nothing more but a black box that was neatly decorated with 4 swords. One looked like Marth's sword, it was glowing blue. The second one looked like Link's sword, it was the Master Sword that was glowing white. The third one looked like Young Link's sword, it was glowing green. On top of the three swords was Roy's sword that was glowing red. Roy's tears fell to the box as he picked it up. Link ran up to Roy.

"You guys were right. I'm dead. I think I remember someone who died but I'm not sure. Come on. Let's find everyone else. I want to see Mewtwo, Mario, Ganondorf, everyone again."

They nodded and arrived at Samus' airship and they boarded and they flew to the galaxies. Their next destination... who knows.


	3. Great Just when things were simple

**Chapter 3**

Where ever Marth is>

Marth was walking through a vast forest that seemed to go on forever. He stopped to hear a conversation coming through a bush.

"Wait that can't be right Angel. Link doesn't live long enough to get married to Zelda. What makes you think that she is still alive?" said a female voice that Marth instantly recongnized as it being Samus' voice. He was surprised to hear her in a forest. Her voice seemed different though and seemed to have a mean tone added to it. Marth sat down on a stump to think about this for a few minutes. He heard right... he knew that much. He knew that he heard Samus talking to a girl about Zelda.

"This can't be good," whispered Marth as he ran behind them. Samus and the girl looked behind them and they turned their attention to Link and Roy who was crying. Marth soon saw that Roy had a different look in his eyes, the only look that appears on his face if he was ready to fight. Marth got scared for a minute. Then when he saw them leave he walked out of the bushes to see Roy looking down at him... and Roy was smiling at him. Marth couldn't tell then but he wasn't alone. He looked for a way to get to them. He got wood and then he was captured by a man with the same color hair as him and he was wearing black. The man called to a few other people and Marth was startled as the man next to him looked exactly like Link.

"So this is what my younger self looked like? Hm... he seems a lot different than I remember."

"Who the heck are you idiots?" asked Marth in an irritated tone of voice. The man that had blonde hair back off a little. All that the man with dark blue hair did was smirk.

"Yep this is _my _younger self. There's no doubt about that."

"Younger self? Wait! So you're-"

"That's right. I'm your older self in 7 years. Within those 7 years though I caused Chaos and I killed Roy."

"Marth now look what you did! You ruined it! You ruined my fun. All well I'll have fun killing him," said the blonde man who Marth guessed as Link.

"You're Link aren't you?"

"Maybe... maybe not. You'll never understand Marth. Even if 7 years have passed. I loved Zelda but I couldn't just say that I didn't want to be around her. So I pretended that I was killed."

"T-that's horrible... wait so you're what Link will look like in 7 years, so that means that. Marth! You're going to help me get off this island or else!"

"Or else what? What are you going to do?" sarcastically questioned the older Marth who was laughing at this point. Marth, (the younger one) took out his sword and pointed it at his older self's neck. Marth was smiling. The older Marth, (let's just call him Mars for now) sighed and made a boat in seconds. Marth was amazed and he carried the boat to the dock where Roy was found. He placed it in the cold, calm waters that was swiftly carrying the boat away from Marth's grasp. Mars and Link got in and Marth jumped in. They were now sailing to nowhere.

"Hey Marth? Just curious, where were you when you arrived?"

"I was in a tree in the forest so I thought that I would try and find Roy and Link but its too late. They left to somewhere but I don't know where."

"They're off to find everyone else in each galaxy," replied Link who was twitching slightly. Marth was looking at him confusingly. Link stopped twitching long enough to explain Marth why he was twitching.

"I'm twitching because I'm slightly afraid of water."

He began twitching again and they were sailing to nowhere.

"Hey Mars? Just curious but how is traveling by boat going to take us to different galaxies?" asked Marth who was yawning because of their adventure so far.

"That's a stupid question Marth. The different galaxies have rivers that lead to, well the lake we're traveling on so our first stop would probably Onett."

"Yipee. Well I'm going to take a long quiet nap until-"

Before Marth could finish Link was starting to drum a solo on the boat. Marth sighed and let his hair fall into the water.

"Nevermind about it being quiet then."


	4. Tears of Pain Tears of Memories

**Chapter 4**

It was like heaven on the little boat that Marth was sleeping on along with Mars and the older Link. He woke up to a sudden jolt to his ribs. He sat up and heard a sucking noise coming from above him. He looked up and he saw a fish. He jumped up and began running around in circles.

"LINK! MARS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" cried Marth as he heard what seemed to be Mars and Link appearing to help... it wasn't Mars or even Link though. Marth's eyes widened as he saw a red head boy, and a blonde haired boy. Marth instantly recongnized them.

"Marth?"

"Roy? Link?" confusingly said Marth who was now being helped by Link and Roy to get the fish off of his head. Once the fish was off his head he hugged Link and Roy. They smiled at Marth.

"Where have you been Marth?" asked Roy who was now staring at the stream.

"Let's just leave that a mystery for now. Where are we?"

Just then Marth was being wrapped by a rope. There he saw a blonde girl holding the rope and she was wrapping him up even more.

"Too tight... can't... breathe!"

"Shut up and state your name!"

"Marth! Ex-prince from Altea. I come in peace Samus!"

Everyone gasped at Marth and backed away. Samus glared at Marth for a few seconds and punched him right in the eyes. He was knocked unconscious. Roy and Link tackled Samus to a tree and tied her up for a few minutes.

"I ORDER YOU IDIOTS TO UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Lucky we're not princes."

"Link is Marth going to be alright?" asked Roy who was now undoing the knot that Samus did. It finally came undone and Marth's eyes suddenly shot open. He stood up and marched to Samus. He then looked at her for a moment or two. He untied her from the tree.

"Now where are we Samus?"

"We should be somewhere in Onett if I'm correct," replied Samus who was checking something on her arm. Marth took a closer look... it was a map, drawn very neatly on Samus' arm.

"Good. Now where's Ness?"

"Link? I didn't even know that you remembered that Ness lives here."

"Sure I do and I know that Pikachu lives in... um, was it Mute City?"

Roy and Marth slapped their foreheads. Link had memory problems but not that serious that he would forget where Pikachu lived. They looked at each other and they walked toward a house. It looked just like Marth and Roy remember it. They knocked as hard as they could... no one answered.

"Do you really think this is the right house Marth?"

"Roy! Have I ever been wrong about something?"

"Where should I begin?"

"That was a retoricle question you dimwit!"

Roy kicked the door in. He walked in to see a boy with blonde hair who had glasses and everything and he screamed like a girl and called someone. Before they could say a word a boy who looked like Ness appeared and hit them with PK fire.

"OW OW OW! NESS IT'S US! ROY AND MARTH!" screamed Marth who was now running around in circles trying to put out the fire. Ness' eyes widened and the fire was soon gone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Marth! Roy? It sounds so familiar somewhere..."

"Yeah I know the deal Ness. I'm dead but this is me 7 years ago."

"DEAD! You never said anything about yourself being dead! Why didn't you tell me? Am I your best friend or are you my enemy!"

Roy stared at amazement at Marth who was clearly overreacting. Roy eyes began to water a little. He cluched his hands in fists.

"I thought you knew!"

"Well you thought wrong Roy!"

"Um can we-" Ness was cut off by Roy and Marth shouting NO at him.

"I thought you were my friend Marth!"

"Well think again! I was only your friend because the girls hated my guts and the boys thought I was a girl and you thought that I was a boy for once!"

"That hurt Marth. But you want to know something... I became your friend for a reason. When we first entered this whole tournament deal, I thought you needed help around here you know? But it turns out that I needed help more than I thought you did. We became friends because we each needed help and I wanted to have a best friend... a person I could rely on, someone who would always be there when I needed someone's shoulder. When I looked at you... you were like a flower. You had the looks, the style and even the wits but you never had a true friend like me. Link happened to have a lot of trouble and you asked to be his friend. I felt abandoned... alone. Then that's when we became best friends all around. Now Link can't choose who he wants to be friends with because there's only one of him and two of us. I don't care anymore how I spend my life, it'll be like a memory that you can't remember when we get back anyways. So if you don't care about my feelings anymore then you can just say good bye for ever Roy!" cried Roy who face was covered in tears and his voice fell into a whisper. Marth stared at him with a deadly glare.

"Then I say... good bye forever Roy and good ridence!"

Roy's eyes then began to flood with tears of pain. He ran out of the house pushing Link away from him. He ran to the boat and he started to paddle when Angel stepped on the boat so it couldn't move. Roy looked at her and she knelt beside him. She patted him.

"You want to know a secret Roy?"

Roy just nodded and he waited for the secret. Angel got closer and closer to his ear and whispered something he would never forget.

"Roy... we're twins. I found out from my mom. We were seperated by birth and we got seperated in different worlds. Roy do you understand?"

Roy was silent. His tears stopped flooding his eyes long enough to see his twin. She looked nothing like him and he looked nothing like her, but one thing was the same... her eyes were a reflection of his own. She got up and went toward the direction of Samus and Link who were now trying to see what happened from Marth.

"Marth what did you do to make Roy so sad?"

"Roy this, Roy that don't you care about me!" mocked Marth who was in a tree.

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR ELSE!"

"Or else... or else what?"

"I'll kill you for that!"

Angel got a bow that quickly turned into a sword within seconds. She threw it up at Marth which the blade hit his arm and made it bleed. Marth fell to the grass. Angel took her sword and placed it in her pack.

"That'll teach him."

Roy saw what happened and he ran toward Marth.

"Marth? Marth! OH LORD! ANGEL MURDERED MARTH!"

"Roy calm down," said Samus who was getting a needle ready.

"Calm down! Calm DOWN! How am I suppose to be calm at at time like this!"

Samus grabbed Roy's arm and put the needle in it. Roy screamed until the thing that was in the needle took action and he began to feel sleepy.

"We're very sorry Roy but we don't want you to hurt yourself."

Roy was knocked unconscious and Ness decided to join the group. They dragged Marth and Roy to the ship and they left for their next destination... Icicle Mountain.


	5. More Memories

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't until Samus' airship landed on Icicle Mountain that Roy and Marth were regaining consciousness. They jumped up the instant they saw each other and began to glare at each other. While Roy was staring his eyes began to turn from his original blue color to brown and his hair turned brown as well. Marth looked at his eyes and hair and he fell to the floor laughing. Roy turned to Link and Ness who were holding their giggles in. Samus and Angel just groaned and walked out. Roy followed to leave the trio to laugh behind his back. Roy looked around just to see ice, and snow. He shivered slightly as a snow flake fell on him. He smiled though. He remembered when it was Christmas at the mansion... everyone was so happy, proud, and... free.

**Flash Back**

Roy slept silently during the night he caught the flu. He woke up to see Marth with this green cape on. Roy smiled widely at him. Marth saw him in the mirror and he turned around.

"Feeling better, sleeping beauty?"

"Very funny. I'm just fine. A little sleepy but other than that just fine," said Roy who was in the bathroom getting changed into his red armor. He stepped out of the bathroom and began to pose in front of the mirror. He loved it when he was in red or green.

"Come on. Master Hand wants us down for us all to experience something called snow!"

Marth and Roy ran and tripped on the stairs and landed on top of each other. They got up and they ran toward the door and saw snow and ice. Roy stood frozen to the doorway. Marth looked at amazement and Falco brought him outside with him. Roy was just standing there looking gloomly at the snow. Remembering the day his mother got sick and was taken away. Young Link appeared at the doorway and pushed Roy into the snow covered ground.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Well we were!"

"We? Whose we? You and what army?" questioned Roy who was looking around. Young Link whistled and all of a sudden Ness, Nana and Popo, and Kirby appeared... ready to throw the ice cold snow balls at him. He screamed like a girl and ran inside. It wasn't until everyone walked back in and went in their rooms. Roy sighed as he saw Marth walk into his room. Roy put his head in his hands and he drifted to sleep. Link woke him up and took him outside. Roy looked at the ground as he arrived outside in the deep white sheets of snow. Link threw a snow ball at him. Roy felt the spot where it hit him and he backed away. Link looked in confusion and he walked toward him. He sat next to Roy. Roy explained why he hated snow. Link sighed and he held up ice skates to him. Roy put them on and they found a place to ice skate and they practiced. Marth saw them and joined in. They crashed into each other and they laughed. Roy was crying... tears of joy.

**End of Flash Back**

He just stood there remembering the day. Angel shook him and he came back to senses. He stared blankly at the older version of the Ice Climbers. They were around the same size they were when he met them, Nana and Popo looked different this time and they didn't have their mallets with them.

"Hi Roy!" called the Ice Climbers while waving. Roy smiled that he found out that they were okay. He remembered what they looked like but they were completely different... maybe because of the war.

"Hi Nana, Popo how has things been going?"

"Not so good. The air hasn't been as clean as it used to be. I guess its because a wandering spirit still wanders huh?"

Roy shrugged and he took the Ice Climbers back into the ship. He looked out the window. Then a miracle would happen. Link looked at him amazed.

"What? Did my eyes and hair change color again?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are back to normal and your hair is back to normal as well," replied Marth who was laying down on the soft bed that hanged a few feet off the floor.

"I didn't ask you did I Marth?"

"So what Roy?"

"Guys don't start!" shouted Link who was holding Roy in place while Marth got closer and closer. Roy was whimpering and Marth was about to punch Roy when Link kicked Marth. "You leave Roy alone and Roy you leave Marth alone!"

"You're not the boss of us LINK!"

"Who says?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

The Ice Climbers just watched the conversation upgrate to a very colorful conversation that had a lot of swear words in it. They took out a freezie and threw it at Roy who looked up. Marth and Link stopped and they looked at Roy. Roy just stood there, blinking. Marth and Link let their grasp off of each other's shirt and they walked to opposite sides of the ship. Roy wouldn't move. The Ice Climbers looked at Roy who was just staring at them. He then lifted his hand to the spot where they hit him. He stormed out of the ship only to be stopped by Samus and Angel. Roy walked off to the very end of the ship. The Ice Climbers just walked over to Roy who was turning red as a cherry.

"Roy... we're sorry. We didn't mean to we mean-"

"Forget the whole thing happened or else."

The Ice Climbers left everyone alone for the longest time they have ever. Roy's eyes began to change to black and his hair turned to a jet black as well. Roy just stared at the wall like he was many hours ago. He wouldn't even eat his supper. Marth and Link looked at each other... worriedly.

"Roy come on eat," said Link who was showing Roy food. Roy just slapped the plate away. Marth snickered a little.

"You think that's funny, girly girl!"

"What did you call me?"

"STOP IT NOW!" screamed Roy who was standing up with the Sword Of Seals in his hand. His hand grasped it so hard that his hand was beginning to turn red. Link and Marth looked at him, completely shocked.

"Roy let's not do anything-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF FIGHTING! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU COULDN'T RELIVE YOUR MEMORIES AND YOU WERE IN A TIME PERIOD WHERE YOU WERE DEAD!"

By now Roy had tears falling down from his eyes. He dropped his sword and he left the room in the air ship. Link and Marth just stood there just like Roy did when the Ice Climbers threw the freezie at him. They looked at the floor and at each other. The air ship was off again on its next destination... Kanto.


	6. A Fire, and a Savior

**Chapter 6**

It was peaceful and quiet as everyone got out of Samus' air ship, as it landed. Roy was staying in his room, still mad at Marth and Link. Link didn't have a good sleep and was yelling at every chance he had. Marth on the other hand was still having nightmares galore and he couldn't even look at Roy. They have been looking for Pikachu and the others for what seemed like ages. Link heard a noise coming from the bushes. Link had an idea who it was already.

"Um, Marth, who do we know who likes playing hide n seek? Someone who is a Pok'emon?"

"Um, George Washington?"

"Whose George Washington? I didn't pay attention in Social Studies!" said Link who was nearly ready to jump into the bushes. Link was in mid jump when all of a sudden.

"Hey Link!"

Link stopped in mid jump. He was now hovering over the bush. Link turned his head toward Ness, and the Ice Climbers.

"Where the heck are Samus and Angel anyway?"

Link blinked and he responded, "I have no idea."

There was a long pause. Then a yellow rodent ran out of the bushes. Link fell into the bushes and with a mouth full of twigs and leaves he managed to say something very important.

"Get him Marth, Ice Climbers and Ness!"

"What? Did he just say he wanted a sandwich?"

Link spit out the twigs and the leaves and repeated himself. Everyone was charging toward the innocent little rodent that was trapped.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to... hey you're Link, Marth, Nana and Popo, Ness."

"I know Pikachu. We really need help. We need Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo. So could you help us?"

Pikachu nodded and called for them and they appeared. Mewtwo as usual was dark and had eyes that told the duo of swordsmen to leave or else they would be killed, Pichu was wearing a bandana on it's head.

"Okay let's get out of here. This place is scaring me," said the Ice Climbers who were almost to the airship. Everyone agreed and headed to the airship when they heard a scream that Marth easily recognized.

"ROY!"

Marth smashed through the doorway and saw Roy getting captured by Fox and Falco. Marth froze. Fox just grinned and pushed a button that made the airship explode. Marth screamed with pain as the airship was on fire.

"AHH! HELP! ROY GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Then Marth fell to his feet in defeat with the heat. Smoke surrounded Marth and he thought it was the end.

"Hold on Marth!" shouted Pichu who was holding a pokeball. "Go! Blastoise!"

A pokemon appeared and sprayed the fire away. In that moment Samus and Angel appeared.

"My airship... who did it?"

"Fox and Falco. They came and kidnapped Roy," said Marth while gripping a burn. Angel looked at it and winced. Angel began to back away.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"Roy... he's in danger! Oh no! Fire! Fox and Falco are going to burn Roy until something horrible happens! Come on!"

"How are we going to get to Corneria?"

"Easy! We'll ride on Zapdos!" excitedly said Pikachu who released the pokeball to reveal the thunder bird. Everyone got on it and they kept on going higher and higher until they made it... Corneria.


	7. Time to take action

**Chapter 7**

"Zapdos return!" shouted the small rodent which was Pichu. They landed on the Corneria ship and had no idea what to do now.

"What now? Hey where the heck would Fox and Falco hide?"

"Is it possible that he hid inside of this ship?"

"Beats me, Link. Angel, Samus... do you have any idea how to get in?" asked Mewtwo as he took a quick glance at the huge ship that was hovering over the large city. Pichu backed away from the edge, afraid of falling. Samus was powering up, Link noticed and ran away. Marth followed to catch up with the running Hyrulian and all of a sudden the duo heard a huge boom right behind them. Where Link was originally standing was a hole the size of Bowser. Link just shook the feeling of being in danger off and jumped into the hole. Everyone followed. Inside the ship was nothing but a silver wall, two chairs and a sword... it was Roy's sword! Marth ran toward the chair and stopped in front of it.

"Roy are you there?"

"No but thank you for trying to find your friend," said a voice that sounded like Falco. Marth got out his prized sword and began hacking at the chair. The only thing everyone else could do was watch the horror of Marth being angry. A grunt was heard near a wall... it was Roy, who apparently looked like that he was regaining consciousness. Link rushed over and untied him.

"Roy are you okay?"

"Ow. That did it! I'm gonna kill them when they get back! Um... except for the motion senser bomb on me I'm good."

"There's a... motion senser bomb on you?"

"Yeah. They attacked me and I felt something attach to me so I can't move."

Link stared wide eyed at Mewtwo who just glared at him. Roy was in a life- death situation and Link didn't know what to do.

"Does anyone know how to get this thing off?" shouted Roy, nearly paniacing. Roy's auburn hair then did an unbelieveable talent... it changed to the color black. His eyes changed to the color emerald. This made nearly everyone paniac even more.

"AH! Now this is an omen that we're all gonna die!"

"What? Why is Angel screaming? What's going on?"

"Your hair and your eyes... they changed color!"

"Uh, keep on tricking me and I'll die for sure remember?"

"We're not kidding."

A few minutes passed with complete silence. Then Roy finally found out it wasn't a prank and began to scream and struggle.

"GET ME OUT GET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AND I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE! PLEASE TELL ME BEING DEAD IS A GOOD THING!" screamed Roy, obviously scared. "I want to go home!"

"Same here but you have to be strong. Watch my eyes can do the same thing."

All of a sudden, Angel's eyes turned into a deep blue. Roy stared at her in amazement. Then a thought just hit him.

"Fox and Falco! They're getting everyone else! Then we can defeat them when they got everyone and then we can defeat Master hand and everything will be back to normal!"

"Not quite. Master hand is easy but where are we going to hide exactly?"

"Easy you can hide in the closet. No one would ever look there!"

"Are you sure you can take care of Fox and Falco when they get back?" asked Marth as he was the last one to hide under a bed. Roy nodded. The door then began to creak slowly open.

"Well it won't be long before I can... take care of something."


	8. To Forgive and to Forget

**Chapter 8**

The darkness of the inside of the Cornerian ship was blinded by the light that was entering as the door was making an eerie creak. The light hit the young swordsman, Roy and his hair changed back to normal and his eyes did as well.

"This is it. Time for revenge."

Fox and Falco walked in with a girl wrapped in a blanket, a puffball also wrapped up, a dinosaur, two italian plumbers, a doctor and a princess. Roy gripped his sword tightly ready to fight. Fox's eyes caught the red head standing in the middle of the floor, having an evil look in his eyes. They laughed and dropped the people on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at that Falco! He thinks he can kill us!"

"Um, Fox? He's untied."

Fox then looked on the floor to see rope that had been cut and he looked at Roy who was getting ready to run. Fox gulped and took out his laser gun.

"Step near us and we'll kill you! Wait a minute... how's Roy moving?"

"Huh? THE MOTION SENSER BOMB WAS A DUD!" screamed Marth who came out of under the bed and charged at Fox and Falco and managed to do some damage at Falco before being thrown onto the bed and being knocked unconscious. Roy was now furious. He hated a bully and now his two friends were now acting like bullies so what now? He attacks of course. He charged at them with his Sword of Seals glowing with anger and he hit Fox, causing him to fall backwards and causing Falco to attack Roy from behind. Roy was struck where the motion senser bomb once was. Link was staring at the battle raging on and turned to Mewtwo who blended in with the darkness.

"Did you do that?" whispered Link. Mewtwo nodded. "Nice work," replied Link as he continued to watch the battle.

Roy was now trying to see where he dropped his sword. It was not very far, but not far enough to reach.

_"Think Roy think! What now? Fox and Falco must be under some spell. Yeah that's it. I just got to talk in order to win! Brilliant idea Roy! I'm a... uh, whatever they call themselves!"_

Roy kicked Falco who was on top of him trying to shoot him. Roy then ran to his sword and began talking.

"FOX, FALCO! Look at yourselves! You're attacking your own friend here!"

Fox and Falco just laughed and ran through him with the illusion attack. Roy was now taking some damage but not a lot. Fox then grabbed Roy from behind and held him up in the air.

"Fox please stop this madness! You always told me to do what I can to help! And now I'm helping! Fox snap out of it! What did I ever do to make you mad at me?" asked Roy who was being strangled. Link held himself back... he didn't want to make a stupid move, not now anyways. Fox just grinned and pointed his gun at Roy's head ready to kill him. Roy just sighed.

"What you did was leave me behind. When you were killed I thought that you were always going to be there but no! Instead you leave me and I've been mad at you ever since! There's nothing you can do now!"

"If... I can't do... anything then... why don't I say... I'm... sorry. I never... met anything... that... happened. P-please... for... give... me."

Fox then stared into Roy's eyes that were now turning paler and paler as the life from Roy was slipping away into the heavens where it belonged. Fox then dropped Roy, leaving him out of breath. Fox also dropped his gun and got on his knees.

"I thought you would never understand! You were there for me and you just disappeared!"

"I'm sorry... but my time was up. I had no control over me at that time. Marth once said that if you're willing to forgive then you should be willing to forget."

Fox looked at the swordsman. He smiled and his once blue eyes began to water.

"I'll forgive and forget. Falco. Forgive Roy. He didn't mean it."

Falco just stood there emotionlessly watching the heart breaking reunion and he helped Roy up. Everyone got out of their hiding spots and began to wake the people up. Roy, Fox and Falco sat against a wall. Roy was happy that he didn't have two more enemies on his list.

"Feeling any better?"

"I feel much better. Thank you, um."

"I'm Angel, Roy's twin sister."

"Twin? You have a twin?" questioned Falco who looked confusingly at the girl that was standing before the three men. Roy smiled.

"It confuses me too but yeah, I finally think that she is my sister. Hard to believe huh?"

"Yeah kind of. Anyway let's see who's here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Roy walked over to Link where he saw Zelda sleeping peacefully. Then it hit him... Link never knew what happened to Zelda. Link and Zelda were like high school lovers, their spirits were always high and rumors never got to them. They always loved attention. Anyway Zelda's blue eyes were now opening and she sat up quickly and began to scream.


	9. Time for a Second Chance

**Chapter 9**

Zelda began to scream as though she was on fire and couldn't put it out. Her scream literally left many deaf and partically crazy. Kirby, Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi, Dr. Mario, and finally Yoshi woke up. All were confused and many were starting to scream as well. Link grabbed Zelda and began to calm her down... it didn't work so well.

"GET AWAY! You've been dead for 7 years and now you're back? What's going on?" screamed Zelda as she was overreacting. Her once calm blue eyes were now filled with worry. Link backed away, not knowing what to make of this.

"Zelda... don't you remember me? I'm your boy friend."

"Link! You've been dead for the past 7 years," explained Dr. Mario. Link fell backwards and was now holding his head. Marth just came around when he heard this conversation going on. He stood up and walked besides Link.

"Link hasn't even been dead! I saw his olderself! Not too long ago! You've got to believe me. I don't know where they went though."

"For some reason, I don't feel like believing. Over the past years you've been gone, I've been believing every hour of every day and no one has been able to save us yet! So what makes you think I would just turn my back on reality and believe something that someone made up? I think you're wasting your time," said Kirby as though his voice was ice. His eyes were now glaced with white... meaning that he was blind. Marth could do nothing but kneel down on one knee.

"Kirby... you've been through a lot but why can't you just take a chance?"

"Taking a chance is what cost my sight!"

"Maybe this one won't have a risk to it. If we kill Master Hand right here then we might stop all this from happening. Can't you just trust me?"

Kirby sighed and nodded. Marth smiled and faced Link who was now staring at the wall. Marth placed a hand on his shoulder and began to calm him. Link's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"But... I'm not dead. I'm not dead."

"It's okay Link. We'll be home soon and we'll be able to forget this. I promise we'll get out of this alive."

Link looked up and just turned his head away and all of a sudden his once lightly tan skin was now as white as a ghost. Marth couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He walked toward Zelda and she made a forcefield.

"What now?"

"You killed Roy! On purpose! I know you did! I even saw you do it! You killed your own best friend!"

"Hey! I didn't even mean to!"

"Well you should've thought about that when you stabbed him!"

"Why don't you just shut up and listen?"

"I would never listen to the likes of you!"

"Zelda what I did is in the past! If I change the future then Roy will be alive and none of this will ever happen again! Please just trust me!" cried Marth as his azure eyes were beginning to fill with crystal tears. Zelda turned her head away and didn't look at Marth once.

_"This is getting out of control! I want to go home but how can I make everyone trust us?"_

"Zelda! If you still truely love me then you'll listen to me! The day the war started we... missed everything up until now! We've been going from place to place, trying to find you. To find everyone but no one would believe us at first. Can't you just look deep down in your heart and forgive me for abandoning you? I mean in a situation like that... I would've run away. Not to be away from you but to protect you. Why can't you just believe us, just this once?"

Zelda looked up to see Link crying and his tears dropping to the floor like rain drops. Zelda's forcefield was put down and she hugged Link to comfort him. Marth just ran for the opening in the ceiling from when they entered into the ship. He sat out on top of the ship for what seemed like hours. Marth didn't turn but he heard foot steps coming closer to him until Angel sat next to him.

"So... is this what you're gonna do? Just quit?"

"... Yes. I can't earn the trust back from everyone. No one will believe me because of something I didn't even do."

"Forget what people think about you now and get your spirit up! It'll turn out better. With this ship we can find Master Hand faster than with Samus' airship. Come on. Give everyone another chance. Who knows, maybe everyone will forgive you," said Angel as Marth shook his head.

"You know that I can't even do that. I won't admit to something I didn't do on purpose."

"I know but still, everyone deserves a second chance... in my opinion, you've earned it. Roy deserves it, even Mewtwo deserves it. Forgive them and they will forgive you. I know they will."

Marth looked at Angel and gave a faint smile. He stood up along with Angel.

"Thanks I owe you one."

They ventured into the Cornerian ship and they had to trace Master hand. The problem? How would the smashers, who are victims of a war, defeat Master Hand with their strength? Even I don't know. With Samus' tracking device she found out where Master Hand would be. So with the Cornerian ship in control they had another mission on their shoulders... to defeat Master Hand and bring justice to the world. Will they suceede? One may never know...


	10. The Battle for an endless dream

**Chapter 10**

The huge airship that seemed to be the size of Giga Bowser landed on the arena that all were very familiar with... Final Destination. When everyone got out the airship disappeared from sight.

"Looks like we're not getting away that easily huh Angel?"

"Yep sure looks like it Roy."

Everyone continued forward until the stadium began to rumble and a claw came from the earth's core. It was Giga Bowser in the flesh! The earthquake continued and split the whole team of smashers in half. Giga Bowser stomped toward Zelda, unaware that Kirby was in front of her. He opened his mouth and began to suck Giga Bowser in with little effort. Kirby was now the size of Giga Bowser and he then spit him out.

"Ew. He tastes nasty!"

"Keep on attacking him! Don't give up!" shouted Roy who was now shaking with fear of being killed, twice.

"Right! Oh yeah and don't look behind you!"

Roy being the disobediant one looked behind him to see a floating hand... but it wasn't Master Hand.

"HeLlO cHiLdReN! i Am CrAzY hAnD!"

"Wow judging by how he talks I can tell he is crazy."

With no moment to move, Crazy hand slamed against Dr. Mario's body, sending him flying into the floor. Roy charged at it with his Sword of Seals which didn't work, because Crazy hand smacked the sword out of Roy's hands. He was now defenseless and he didn't have a weapon to fight with.

_"Okay then... I'm stuck here and I don't have a weapon. I got it!"_

"Hey bone head!"

Crazy hand was now facing Roy who was grinning. The hand turned red.

"WhAt Is So FuNnY?"

"You dropped your penny down there," said Roy as he pointed toward the dark mist that surrounded to bottom of the arena.

"No! NoT mY pEnNy!"

With those words said, Crazy hand jumped down to get his penny and he died on the way there. Marth, Link, Peach, Luigi, Falco, and Angel ran up to him.

"Way to go! Where are the Ice Climbers?"

Everyone that was on Crazy hand's side of the field looked around for Popo and Nana but saw no trace of them.

Meanwhile with Giga Bowser

"Darn it! There has got to be someway to kill this thing!"

"I have no idea what to do," replied Mewtwo who was just standing near the edge of the arena. Kirby turned toward the sound of the voice.

"Well it's about time you get an idea! Hurry up and use your big brain for once!"

"When I do you'll be sorry. I'm saving my energy for Master hand."

Kirby turned toward Giga Bowser and charged at him. With one swip at Kirby he flew off the arena... he didn't appear again. This made Mewtwo nervous. He floated toward Giga Bowser and he used his shadow ball move. It sent Giga Bowser flying toward the stars and he found a baseball bat and tossed it toward Ness.

"Would you do the honor?"

"The honor would be all mine."

Ness aimed for Giga Bowser's head and with one swing at it, it flew off it's shoulders. Leaving Giga Bowser's body to disappear and Ness to admire his homerun. The stadium suddenly was back together. That's when Marth saw a gloved hand hanging onto the edge of the stadium. It was the Ice Climbers. With his speed he made it to the edge. Just in time... he caught Popo's hand, Nana was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Nana!"

"S-she fell and she didn't reappear like Kirby did!"

Marth's grip was slipping, no wait! Marth was slipping off the stadium, Roy noticed this and grabbed onto Marth's feet.

"Don't worry I got you!"

Another earthquake occured and the hand everyone has been waiting for was Master Hand.

"Time to kill I can see!"

Master hand swung at Roy who grip was released from Marth's feet and Marth, and Popo fell into the mist that killed Kirby and Nana. Roy ran to the edge to see Marth and Popo falling and he saw Marth smiling. A voice echoed, it was Marth's.

"Roy... this won't be an endless happy dream if you don't finish Master hand off! Remember... it's an endless dream!"

Roy's eyes watered and he suddenly saw a light... it was his Sword of Seals. He grabbed it and he charged at Master hand. Master hand picked him up and began to squeeze him. Mewtwo then stepped forward. His eyes glowed purple and then Master hand loosened the grip to Roy and Roy fell to the cold hard ground. Master hand attacked the pokemon and who was now falling off the edge just like Marth and Popo. Link called out to everyone... they lined up in a horizonal line that had everyone ready to attack.

"CHARGE!" screamed Link, as everyone attacked the hand. Roy looked up and saw that Master hand was nearly dead and Roy felt something in his hands... it was the box he got from the ghost kid. He opened it and it was playing the Fire Emblem song and Marth's spirit rose from the mist and he joined to fight. Roy smiled and he attacked Master hand with all he had left. Master hand had one more percentage of health left... Roy got closer and closer, until finally he struck the hand. Master hand screamed and he hit Roy, knocking him unconscious. Everything was turning darker and darker until finally, nothing was moving, everything was pitch black and nothing was heard. Are they dead or are they alive?


	11. It was an endless dream after all

**Chapter 11**

The brightness of the blinded Roy as he opened his eyes to see that he was hugging his orange pillow. He got up and saw Marth and Link sleeping and them waking up. He hugged them.

"GUYS, GUYS! We did it! We killed Master Hand!" cheered Roy to his despite he saw that the room was becoming emptier and emptier every second, and Link and Marth were fading away. Roy's eyes began to water as Link and Marth's azure eyes stared into his.

A hand touched him. It was Marth and Link... they were alive after all.

"We know. We kicked some serious butt! We're also back into our original time period so now everything should be back to normal. No more war, no more killing, no more anything. We finished him."

"I'm confused. Where's everyone, and everything?"

"Everyone was teleported home and everything was evacuated to their owners too. Oh yeah and without that music box you got, we would've never won the war."

"Just thank Mark. Marth, what did you mean by this is just an endless dream though?" asked Roy who was more confused than ever. Marth just smiled.

"It's something my mother would always say, she said 'life is just one big endless dream that doesn't end until the very end' so I told you that as I was falling but I think you've finally understood what that meant."

"I guess this means that we won't be seeing each other anymore huh? We'll never be friends again. What are we going to do with this mansion anyways?"

"We're still figuring that out. We'll probably gather again someday and rebuild it. We only have 3 more minutes to be together, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to... make an endless dream with our family. If we ever find a girl in our lives that truely loves us, let's promise to start a family. Only then the dream starts," said Roy whose eyes were gleaming with happiness. Marth and Link placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Because of you and teamwork, I think we've finally started an endless dream. Don't you agree Link?"

"I do agree. Promise us that if we see each other again that you'll remember that."

The room began to fade away and Roy was now smiling as he was fading away...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy's azure eyes opened to the shaking of Link and Marth. They were alive! They were truely alive. Everything was the way it used to be, right before they had left. He sighed, happy to be in the mansion again. Peach then ran into the room and screamed, "Master hand is dead!"

"That means that the mansion is under our control. Peach... can you write this on the computer really quick? It's very important!"

Roy handed Peach a book that had all the pages filled up with words. Peach read it really fast and started to cry.

"Of course I can. Give everyone one?"

"Yep."

Peach ran out and Link and Marth were staring at Roy.

"What was that all about?"

"I wanted her to give you guys something. It was a story I was working on since the beginning. It's about truth, justice and... an endless dream..."

Roy was picturing the ocean that he found Marth near, his memory of snow, the happy times that the trio shared, the bad times and his promise... to start an endless dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the end. A really crappy ending though. I'm going to make a sequel to this and hopefully I'll probably make this a trilogy, type deal. So anyway, Roy finally made it through the war and his fears of snow and loosing a friend. Pathetic though right?This is also based on the story that Roy wrote and handed it to Peach. Soplease read and review...**


End file.
